A Warrior's Heart
Allegiances StormClan LEADER Rainstar- Dark gray tom with green eyes DEPUTY Moonbeam- Black-and-white tom with blue eyes MEDICINE CAT Robinbeak- Light ginger she-cat with dark orange splotches and amber eyes WARRIORS Wolfclaw- Light gray tom with green eyes Ambereye- Ginger she-cat with a brown splotch around one of her green eyes Flintshard- Light gray tom with green eyes Darkmoon- Dark gray tom with amber eyes Daisystream- Brown she-cat with blue eyes Yellowstrike- Tortoiseshell she-cat with dark yellow eyes QUEENS Creamclaw- Fluffy, dark gray she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Darkmoon's kits- Lightningkit-black she-kit with blue eyes and a white stripe from back to tail and Nightkit-black she-kit with blue eyes) Sparrowflight- Black she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Dreamkit-dark cream she-kit, Whisperkit-small she-kit with blue eyes and a glossy white coat with brown splotches and Owlkit-light brown tom with dark tabby stripes amber eyes) ELDERS Fallingfrost- Light gray she-cat with white specks and blue eyes CliffClan LEADER Hawkstar- Light brown tom with darker colored flecks and a grayling muzzle DEPUTY Redstreak- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes MEDICINE CAT Silvermoon- Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes WARRIORS Lizardtail- Light ginger sandy tom with blue eyes Silverfang-Light silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Finchwing-Black tom with yellow eyes APPRENTICES Shadepaw- Black tom with blue eyes Needlepaw- Light brown tabby tom with light blue eyes Pigeonpaw- Small fluffy grey she-cat with amber eyes QUEENS Mallowtail- Dark brown she-cat with green eyes ELDERS Fadingheart- Cream she-cat with amber eyes PineClan LEADER Crowstar- Black tom with amber eyes DEPUTY Darkshadow- Night-black tom with dark green eyes MEDICINE CAT Sunbeam- Light ginger she-cat with yellow eyes WARRIORS Stormtail- Light grey tom with white paws and green eyes Blazewing- Red and orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes APPRENTICES Tundrapaw- White tom with black markings and blue eyes QUEENS Vinestrike- Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes LeafClan LEADER Lilystar- Small cream-colored she-cat DEPUTY Brownclaw- Light brown tom with green eyes MEDICENE CAT Mintleaf- Brown she-cat with light green eyes WARRIORS Dustfleck- Brown tabby she-cat APPRENTICES (None so far) QUEENS (None so far) ELDERS Clearmorning- White she-cat with ginger tabby splotches and gray whiskers Prolouge A she-cat curled around her kits, thinking about the future. A noise from outside the bush she was in distracted her. "Back so soon?" she called. A dark tom entered the makeshift den. "I found a bed of mice," he replied. He dropped a few scrawny pieces of fur in a pile next to her. "We need to leave," the black she cat said. "Our kits will die. This weather is too cold and my Twolegs might look for us and take them." Memories swept through her mind of her sister's kits snatched away from her and never seeing them again. "Where would we go?" the tom said coldly. The she-cat thought for a moment. "My mother told me legends as a kit about many cats who lived in a Clan. They're fierce but it's worth a shot." ''The problem is it may not be true.'' "Take a kit. My mother told me it was a marshy place far from the Twoleg nests and we've traveled two days straight. We have to find this place." She picked up a tiny black she-kit with a white stripe from back to tail, and as soon as they left cold air hit them and the snow was up to their legs. It seemed like moons before they scented cats and ice covered the ground. They both stared in astonishment: the legends were true! Suddenly voices drifted across the snow. "Ambereye, no cat would travel in this weather." "Wolfclaw, just trust me." A gray tom and a ginger she-cat with a brown patch around her eye emerged from behind a thick line of trees. "What are you doing here?" Wolfclaw growled, showing his teeth and unsheathing his claws. Ambereye stepped between him and the two cats. "Are you crazy? They have kits!" She paused for a moment and studied them."why are you here?" the dark tom gave the pure black kit to his mate and answered"my mate and i are weak.our kits may die if we can't find shelter and prey soon.we heard legends about clan cats.we want to be warriors." "so you expect us to shelter you while our warriors work their tails off to feed our clan"the gray tom growled the gentle she-cat spoke to him"wolfclaw,we are few in number we need more cats.i think they should join us" Chapter One Lightningkit woke up. Her mother's fur brushed against her own as she tried to wake her sister. "What are you up so early for?" Dawn light was just beginning to filter through a patch in the nursery wall. Lightningkit tried to avoid her mothers tongue and block out her soothing purr. "I was just going to wake up Nightkit. I want us to get our apprentice names first!" Lightningkit puffed out her chest: today she and the other kits got one step closer to becoming warriors! Creamclaw, her mother, nudged her closer to her dark gray fluffy fur. "Sleep my little warrior. You don't want to fall asleep on your first assessment." Lightningkit fought to stay awake, but soon her eyes shut and warmth surrounded her. ** "Lightningkit, Lightningkit." Her eyes snapped open. Another queen woke her up and her mother had was gone.She always was when she woke up . "If you want to get your new name first, you better wake up." Lightningkit looked over at Sparrowflight, who was just now waking up her kits. Whisperkit flicked her ears at the sound of her mothers voice and woke up while Owlkit and Dreamkit were still sound asleep. lightningkit emerged from the warm nursery cave.she crossed the soft sand clearing to look at her soon to be den.warriors were buzzing with excitment.she could hear laughing from the warriors den and excitement ran through her.she would be there...one day. The apprentices den was next to the warriors.It was merely a large hollow cave dug out by water,but it was perfect.She relished the scrape of smooth rock over her sleek fur and the opening for it was a crack in the wall large enough for an apprentice but not for warriors. When Lightningkit walked outside, something hit her and knocked her down and the next thing she knew was that Nightkit was sitting on her stomach and looking down at her smiling. Lightningkit pawed her off and tried to lick the dirt out of her fur. ''Just you wait: I'm going to be the best warrior ever!'' Nightkit was already running away when Lightningkit finished grooming her fur. Lightningkit twitched her whiskers in amusement as she ran right into Darkmoon, her father. He flicked her away with one paw with a joyful light in his eyes. "I see my daughters are already trying to catch prey bigger than them," he purred. Nightkit shoke her head and ducked away, embarrassed. Lightningkit suddenly felt a wave of guilt for after that. ''I hope she's okay.'' Suddenly a blue-gray tom yowled from above a cave. Lightningkit looked up: dawn was setting in. ''Rainstar is starting the ceremony!'' "Let all those old enough to catch prey join for a clan meeting." All the Clan cats gathered around the cave. Moonbeam, the deputy, settled down on a long flat stone with the medicine cat, Robinbeak, and a pitiful group of warriors sat scattered everywhere. Sparrowflight's kits gathered around and Lightningkit and Nightkit, now looking very excited, joined them. Rainstar spoke again. "These past moons have been hard with no new apprentices, so I welcome these young cats with joy. StarClan has been good to us for the last few moons and I pray that these young cats serve their clan for many moons to come." He looked at the young group of cats "Lightningkit," ''Finally!'' "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Lightningkit held her head high. "I do." Rainstar straightened up "Until this apprentice earns her warrior name, she will be known as Lightningpaw. Ambereye, you have never had an apprentice. I expect you to pass on your all your wisdom and heart to this young apprentice." Ambereye bowed her head in respect and touched her muzzle to Lighningpaw's. ''I'm going to be a warrior!'' Robinbeak stood up and spoke. "Rainstar, if I may, I would like to announce some good news." Rainstar hesitated. "Well, I was going to announce it, but okay." Everyone looked puzzled. "I have grown to an age in which I believe I should have an apprentice." She paused and nodded to Rainstar, so he finished for her. "Whisperkit you have shown great knowledge in herbs and healing, so from this moment until you are given your medicine cat name you will be known as Whisperpaw." Lightningpaw looked over at her as she touched noses with Robinbeak, joy in her eyes. ''A medicine cat? Where's the fun in that?'' Chapter Two "Okay, the first move you'll learn is going to be a defensive swipe." Ambereye ducked down with lightning speed and swiped out at the piece of rotten wood they were practicing on. "It's okay if you don't get it on your first try, so just do it slowly and then a little faster." Lightningpaw concentrated, then ducked slowly and swiped at the wood. "Good, now a little faster." She tried again. "try to steady yourself but keep your shoulders loose and after this we can go see the territory." Lightningpaw tried it one last time, shoulders loose and tightly crouched. She hit the wood again and sent splinters of wood everywhere. Ambereye purred. "Perfect. We better go get the other apprentices since they'll love to go too." Lightningpaw was lucky. Ambereye was very nice to her, compassionate for others, and patient with her. As they neared their rocky camp clearing, they met the apprentices and mentors outside the bramble patch. Owlpaw and Dreampaw were play fighting. Whisperpaw shook her glossy brown and white pelt as dew from a leaf landed on her nose and Nightpaw was trying to get an itch out of her pelt. Wolfclaw approached to ask how training went and then there journey began. As they neared a large stone wall they stopped. Ambereye looked a little on edge. "Why did we stop?" Dreampaw asked, and then she opened her mouth. "And why does it smell weird?" Flintshard, her mentor stepped in front of the patrol."Beyond this wall is CliffClan. Their warriors have been stirring up trouble." As he spoke a black apprentice hopped on top of the rocky cliff. He wasn't alone. A sand-colored tom hopped up next to him with a gray she-cat on his heels. The apprentice looked pleased. "I've been waiting for my first fight." The sand-colored tom stepped in front of him before he could leap down. "Shadepaw, pick your battles carefully. They outnumber us and you still need work on your battle moves. Plus it's against the warrior code to attack a medicine cat." The apprentice pipped up again. "But.." He was cut off by the silver-gray she-cat. "But nothing. We were suppose to be hunting, not picking fights with new apprentices and their pitiful mentors. You were given an order and I expect you to follow it you stupid weak scrap of fur." ''I'm glad Ambereye isn't like that.'' Shadepaw looked shocked by the harsh words and walked away. The sandy tom spoke. "I'm sorry my apprentice can't shut his muzzle, Robinbeak, as I am still forever in your debt." He gazed at the silver she-cat. "You saved my mate's life. I don't know what I would do without her." He leaped down from the wall and the patrol stood silently until Daisystream glared at Robinbeak and mewed, "What did you do?" Robinbeak looked down at her paws. "last newleaf those two cats were near the river. They were hunting and she slipped off the rock they were on." She shivered. "I rushed down to save her out of instinct. I dragged her to shore and started pressing on her stomach so she could throw up the water. I couldn't let her die." Wolfclaw glared at her. "Traitor," he spat. Robinbeak looked shocked. "You helped a cat from the other Clan." Robinbeak stared on. "I did the right thing," she mewed. Wolfclaw looked as if she had grown wings. "What you did was stupid. That could have been less competition." "So I was supposed to stand by and watch another cat die and listen to her mates wails of grief? I thought you had more sense than this: more sense than a cold blooded want to be respected warrior." Robinbeak stalked away and looked behind her. "I guess i was wrong. If anyone wants to join me I'll be near the pond. Come on Whisperpaw." Whisperpaw walked slowly toward her mentor. One by one everyone followed, passing a shocked Wolfclaw with scorn in their gazes: even his own apprentice. Ambereye stopped and said, "Once you were a mighty warrior, and now look at yourself. Lightningpaw, let's go." Chapter Three "Come on''.'' The Gathering is tonight. We don't want to be late!" It had been three moons since the incident with CliffClan. Dreampaw's brown creamy fur was flattened by the wind as she ran. Lightningpaw chased her across the clearing. Flintshard stopped them with a amusement in his eyes. "At this rate you won't have enough strength to go to the Gathering!" Lightningpaw was way too excited to calm down. ''I can't believe it my first gathering!'' Rainstar announced that all the apprentices would be going to this moons Gathering. Rainstar pushed his way in front of the tangled group of cats and yowled to get their attention. Lightningpaw fell back next to Owlpaw and Nightpaw. Her sister had been very quiet the last few days and Lightningpaw had no idea why. ''I wish she would talk to me like when we were kits.'' A strong wave of longing came over her for when they had been inseparable. Now it seemed as if Dreampaw was her littermate. The cats soon came to a large cave. Rainstar pushed ahead. Inside there was a large hole in the cave roof and underneath it a tall oak tree with twisted roots. Whisperpaw came up beside her. "under those roots is where we share dreams with StarClan." She paused and looked at her awkwardly. "After the Gathering meet me outside the old Owltree and bring Nightpaw too." She padded away, her tail swishing slowly. ''What's up with her?'' Lightningpaw scanned the clearing for Nightpaw and found her sitting outside a group of elders, eagerly waiting for a good story along with Shadepaw and a couple other apprentices she didn't know but when she tried to approach her Rainstar yowled to start the Gathering. ''Mousedung!'' She sat down next to Flintshard and Dreampaw. A black tom left his spot on the tree and stood on a large flat rock. Curiousity picked at Lightningpaw's claws. Flintshard must have noticed. "That's Crowstar, PineClan's leader." Crowstar began to speak. "PineClan is happy to announce that Vinestrike has kitted and is now the proud mother to two toms and a she-kit. We have been working on expanding the apprentice den for these three kits. Lilystar, would you like to share?" A cream-colored, small she-cat left her spot. Flintshard mewed quietly, "that is LeafClan's leader." "Thank you Crowstar, but I bring devastating news. An elder of ours, Clearmorning, has died from greencough." The cats started to bow their heads in respect for the lost elder. "Rainstar?" Rainstar walked to the rock. "A few moons ago I told you about StormClan's new apprentices. tonight I brought all of them. Dreampaw, Owlpaw, Whisperpaw, Lightningpaw, and Nightpaw." The apprentices held their heads high, chests puffed out as murmurs of approval rose. Pride ran through Lightningpaw as they called out their names, and it echoed through the cave into the warm newleaf air. Rainstar held up his tail for silence. "Hawkstar, would you like to share?" A light brown tom with dark flecks and a grey specked muzzle approached, his eyes cold and teeth bared. Everyone seemed tense, even the CliffClan cats. ''That must be CliffClan's leader.'' Hawkstar hissed as he passed Rainstar, although Lightningpaw could't hear what he said. "You all seem to be forgetting something important. All of you have been trespassing on ''our'' territory." Mews of confusion rose. "Don't act confused. My warriors have seen and scented strange scents crossing into our territory." "What about rouges?" asked a cat. "It's impossible unless twolegs brought them," Hawkstar growled He was right. When the apprentices were shown the territory Ambereye had shown them how they were cut off from a bigger piece of land. If cats were there than they had swam or something brought them. "Until we catch these cats," Hawkstar continued, "We will increase all of the border patrols." He cast a long glance down at the other three leaders. Lightningpaw felt her claws slid out and wisps of clouds began to cover the moon as other cats were beginning to murmur to each other. As the leaders began to leave the rock, Lightningpaw struggled to find her sister. ''There are so many scents I can't find anyone.'' "Looking for me?" Lightningpaw jumped at the sound of Nightpaw's voice behind her. "Sneak much", Lightningpaw meowed playfully. Nightpaw just stared at her paws and said, "We'd better go find Whisperpaw." Chapter Four "Yuck it smells like crow-food here." Nightpaw complained. "Why couldn't we meet in the herb patch?" Lightningpaw just shrugged. She couldn't help letting out a little bounce of excitement and keep thoughts of curiosity from rushing through her head while Nightpaw just twitched her tail irritably and continued murmuring to herself. ''What happened to the kit who just wanted to run and never stop being her sisters other half?'' Bracken rustled next to the Owltree and two blue eyes looked out. "Good. You're here," Whisperpaw mewed. "Finally. What took you so long?" Nightpaw mewed angrily. "Ambereye stepped on a thorn. Anyway," She shot a glance at Nightpaw and sat with her tail neatly over her paws, "I wanted you here so I could tell you something." Lightningpaw and Nightpaw glanced at each other sharing the same nervous look and Lightningpaw could feel her fur bristle with unease. "When I went to the Moon-tree with the other medicine cats last half-moon, I received a prophecy from Crowfoot,the medicine cat before Robinbeak. " The look she gave them made Lightningpaw tense. "He said that lightning and night would create an unstoppable storm."her eyes filled with a look of awe"then i saw a two black cats,one black as night and the other with a blazing white stripe and they had glowing eyes.the pure black one had eyes of green fire and the other had eyes of ice shards and suddenly the two cats were clearly visible" lightningpaw could guess what she was going to say"they were you two" fear suddenly filled nightpaws eyes"but that's impossible isn't it?we're only apprentices!what are we going to tell everyone else!?we'll be freaks!!!" lightningpaw couldn't help but snap at her"we wont tell ''anyone''.we have to find out our destiny and we can't do that if one of us is whining like a lost kit." She never had talked to her sister like that and she honestly felt the same but the look nightpaw gave her was shocked and desperate.lightningpaw licked nightpaws head and tried to comfort her "I don't mean to snap but we can't avoid this" All three of the young she-cats stiffened at the sound of rustling bracken.Two amber eyes watched them followed by two blue ones Chapter Five The two intruders emerged from their hiding place and Lightningpaw couldn't believe who they were. O''f course it's them. Owlpaw and Dreampaw can't keep their noses out of anything.'' ''.''"Great job,mousebrain" Dreampaw mewed,"you got us caught." "Me?You almost made me yowl when you sat on my tail!" Owlpaw lashed back,"Anyway now you that you know we're hear. Why didn't you include us? We're a team." "Team or not you two weren't included in our talk." whisperpaw said frustrated. Owlpaw just ignored her and turned his gaze on to Lightningpaw She was shocked to see nothing but awe in his eyes"You're part of a prophecy? That's so cool.'' She gave her paw an embarrassed lick and washed her ears,"We better get back to camp.Dawn is almost here and I have swimming and fishing practice." . . . "Lightningpaw!Lightningpaw!"Nightpaw screamed. Lightningpaw searched desperately looked for her sister in what seemed like never ending darkness.she slipped on something "Nightpaw,were are you!?"she screamed.claws scraped her pelt.pain shot through her pelt.Blood pooled around her chest and the sticky substance clogged her fur and choked her.An invisible force grasped her throat and then light erupted into her eyes. Owlflight was staring at her,his amber eyes wide with fear."Are you alright?You were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep." "I'm fine,"she said. She suddenly noticed that they were the only ones in the apprentice den."Where are Dreampaw and Nightpaw?",They were both sleeping next to her when they got back to camp.Dreampaw's nest had a little bit of warmth still in it but,Nightpaws felt cold as ice. "Dreampaw left on a patrol.I don't know were nightpaw is,"he said "Weird,do you want to come to fishing practice with me?" The young toms cheerful nature always seemed to make her forget her problems,even if Nightpaw was no where to be seen."Come on.let's go ask Ambereye."he meowed happily She pushed past the narrow entrance with Owlpaw right behind her."Ambereye,Daisystream!!!"she callled. They both appeared from behind the nursery walls.Lightningpaw had been in there too,almost all the clan had once they heard Yellowstrike was expecting Flintshards kits.She even overheard Robinbeak telling Whisperpaw it was only a moon a half til they arrived."Can Owlpaw come with us?"she meowed hopefully. Ambereye's tail was bushed up excitedly and she still seemed to be thinking about the kits."Of course,if it's ok with Daisystream."she looked at the pale brown she-cat. She just shrugged"If you want" Lightningpaw darted out of the clearing"See you at the river"She yowled. The marshy grass was soft under her paws and she could see the river flowing smoothly through the soft ground.she could hear Owlpaw thrumming behind her but she was lighter.His pawsteps slowed behind her while she effortlessly skimmed the ground on her light paws while he had to tug his paws out of the ground"Ha.I won"she gloated. He shook the mud off his paws"No fair you got a head start"He cuffed her playfully over the ear "Excuses,excuses"she teased. Ambereye stood by the river"come on before the fish are gone"she mewed Chapter Six[[Category:Prolouge]][[Category:Fan Fictions]] Lightningpaw stood silently over looking the river looking for a nice place to fish. "What about over there?"she signaled her tail to a shaded area of the river with a steep dip in the water."The shade would keep any fish from seeing our shadows and it looks deep enough for big fish." Ambereye nodded in agreement"Very good.Owlpaw how should we fish in deep areas that have bigger fish?" The young tom stopped to think for a second"Dive in with you're paws out stretched but try not to disturb the surface of the water.Use your hind legs to change direction." "And..." "Expect anything" "Good,you can go first" The young tom swam silently over to the dip and plunged himself under water with only the slightest ripple of his tail tip disturbing the surface.A few moments passed before he came back up with a small bass in his jaws.Lightningpaw realized that she had let out a sigh of relief that the current didn't sweep her friend away. Ambereye waded up to her"It's your turn"She mewed gently Lightningpaw glided through the water happily.The water was so cool.She swiftly dove feeling as light as a feather.She twisted around so that she could see the surface of the water glittering over her head.It was so beautiful,she couldn't understand why other clans didn't care for it.she pushed her way deeper into the water where she could see the glittering scales of a bluegill. She opened her mouth for a killing bite but,something was wrong.The current shifted suddenly,dragging her forcefully downstream she swam for the surface but the current tugged her down again as soon as she let out a feeble cry for help.''Starclan are you coming for me.''She could feel her breath trickling away from her with her strength.''I'm never going to be come a queen,I'll'' ''never see Yellowstrike's kits grow,i'll never even become a warrior.''The last thing she felt before she passed out was a pelt brushing against her's. Chapter Seven